bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arteminx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Marucho Marukura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 22:19, May 29, 2010 Sure Sure, what do you need help with? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) my user page Ok. Well do you mean like what I or Recgameboy have where it says our age, Guardien Bakugan etc? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Click 'edit' to view. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ask BlazeCannon15 or Recgameboy for advice because it was actually BlazeCannon15 who did that for me. Also sign your talk posts with 4 tidles ~x4 or using the signature button. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) . . . . Sup. I IZ A.O.H, and felt like saying yo. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) hi i guess A friend / team mate of Hyena12 is a friend of mine. Don't ask how i know. A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) nice to meet you :) fyi, my bakugan like to *type on the computer*. STRIKEFLIER! A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 01:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) mine does to !mutant elfin! good conversation. A.O.H. / my blame goes to you. (talk) 02:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) oh im sorry i guess im just boring Which picture? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I fixed your infobox for you.... You might not like it. It's better than before The Beatles Rule! (talk) 14:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) the picture of me in real life You forget something... You forget to put your username that your gonna use in bakugan dimensions to my blog if your not gonna use the same username as now. UH. Your User Page says you have Minx Elfin, but they haven't been made. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) For your picture help, there's a button above the white text box where you type to edit to add a pic. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) aze Zapix Elfin is a "new" Elfin evolution POSSIBLY coming out this fall. oh, and good morning A.O.H. / my blame goes to you. (talk) 12:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) its a costum made prototypeMinxelfinforever (talk) 16:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC)minxelfinforever hi [[User:Bulito|Bulito (talk) 20:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC)bulito]] 1st General! 1st General Minxelfinforever!!! When bakugan dimensions comes (in 10d of june, rumored) we all meet in bakugan school for practicing how to play in bakugan dimensions okay? If you have questions catch me in my blog or leave a message to my talk page okay? Don't know, no one can play, but me. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, 1st if you can actually get on, book mark it. Then when you sign on and try to play, and it times out, click the book mark. Then Voila!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 06:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) bd hey. i felt like asking you what will your username be on bd. if you have already said this on a blog, sorry, i have a short attention span. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mine username for BD is HawktorMaster and actually I am trying to stay up all night. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 07:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! And please!!, sign your talk posts! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 07:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do u know why the servers are shut down Minxelfinforever Dunno, T.S said that all of SM eployeese are playing it, if so then eny them. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 08:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) hello? Where, and what server???????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anyone besides Fabia. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) UH, the server's about to shut down. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 05:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No,but you might like this pic. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 05:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Guess What . . . I wanna brawl you on BD Minx. I look forward to another win. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 18:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it. i will tell you when i get back from my trip. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply Um could I be Shun? If not then Marucho is fine. I am just printing my book report that was due yesterday!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 14:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) magmeus This is gonna take a while... Oy!!! Minx!!! About that team mates name stuff it`s gonna take a while because i have to catch some of them first and it`s hard, i have be sure that are they coming and i have been leaving messages to theyr talk pages but they haven`t answert so your just have to wait okay? I`m really sorry it`s coming late!!! Bakugan Roleplay it sounds fun. do you mind if i play as myself? Darkus Rayne/ FLIPITYWIDGET / *sigh* my coredem loves the keyboard/ LAMA O.o did i spell that right/ helix drago does to T.T (talk) 14:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan rolaplay, i´m in! Because i`m a girl like somepeople already knows, i`m gonna be Meia, a Neathian. I`m just travelling across lands with Quake Dragonoid by my side. Nothing else if somebody doesn`t afford me a job. From: Hyena12. pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee could you post a link to the Roleplay wiki. it would be much easier than me searching a thousand different wiki to find the one. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 23:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks. For that you get to have one of the specialized Infernions on the wiki. Choose wisely though. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 07:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is anime Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ??? wait what why? THIS ....... IS ....... A.O.H. !!!! (talk) 12:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI MINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you tell me your guardien bakugan in BD? I need to know what is your guardien bakugan in BD, please! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh, yeah of course I remember you!! You might want to sign your posts to. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 10:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you dislike Abce2 so much?? You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 01:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo, MINXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abde2 isn't a girl. could you please change that on your blog??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 16:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I Wish. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm making a video right now, but I don't know. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope, except I got a Plitheon. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why not use the RTW, if I use randomness here, I could loose my Adminship. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 06:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 06:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 07:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) But the thing is taht we can only have a certain amount of Admins. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 07:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I g2g. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 07:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope, sorry. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No, they don't. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sup. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 05:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 05:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 05:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I completly agree. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 06:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I haven't seen it yet. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 06:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Haven't a clue, I g2g, but I mighy be back. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 07:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen you around here Hi I've never saw you at this wiki and well I wanted to say Hi Suck it up Cupcake!!!!! (talk) 15:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) (this is not an insult k) Re: Justice! Fairness! and Freedom u has abcetwo all rong WELCOME BACK. Hello there... Please always sign with ~~~~ !!! Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You just gave me a reason for me to say that. BY NOT SIGNING WITH ~~~~ If you sign with ~~~~ , then other users will know who made the comment. I hate to cram it all into your throat but... Yeah. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT. Harass. We have Rules. Way to go, your sig needs a link. Try Fire!!!. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh... K? He's rarely here now. And thanks for Signing. Copy Paste the Following Text and place it in "Signature" from Preferences. Then, check the Box to Custom Signature. User:Minxelfinforever|Fire!! = User:Minxelfinforever|Fire!! Then sign with ~~~~ Place text here Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Please don't post spam blogs, or multiple blogs for the same thing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]]''to Caesar." 23:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not calling it spam, I'm calling posting more than one blog for the same thing "Spam blogging". Spamming can have different meanings. And, sorry, but I don't want the code...Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 00:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, that's not exactly news...Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 00:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know, as it isn't really my forte.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 00:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again, I can't help you like that...Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 00:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Are you trying to ask how to demote admins? It's a bit hard for me to read your message.Abce2|''Knock knock ''[[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 20:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' :It's your choice, not mine.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 21:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' ::I don't know, I don't know the whole situation. Have you tried talking to them? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 21:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Just feel free to demote them, I suppose... : /Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 21:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Oh, that Wikia. Just have a little chat with him, you'll understand...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::Yes, but you might want to ask him... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::::He just got back, and it's something I barely know what he's doing.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::::Again, I, DON'T, KNOW, ASK, HIM...I really dislike repeating myself.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC)'' {DASig|text=If you knew, then why did you do it anyway?}} -.- Are you trying to troll on the minx elfin page? and your trying to be admin am i correct? KellynKaz (talk) 06:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Hey Minxelfin, I had the exact same problem and didnt know how to fix a page so i asked Agent Z who helped out a lot so i suggest you contact him sorry i couldnt fix the problem myself :P Brawl Subterra Avior!!! 06:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) reply 1. want a chillpill? A.o.H gave me plenty. 2. i'm no random user KellynKaz (talk) 07:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Right. hmm i'll give My bro Airzel a chat. KTHNXBAI don't respond your spamming my inbox KellynKaz (talk) 07:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) umm cool story bro. i just said i was going to talk to airzel... say hi. idk how that is being mean. i didn't say you were spamming and how am i being mean your the one using caps and yelling at me. YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE. i'm going to jump of a cliff now. And taylean wolfurio and stuff aren't legendary soldiers :pKellynKaz (talk) 07:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) i said trolling not spamming and i live in australia how do you know i'm angry? i'm just really depressed because you were really mean to me. i wasn't mean to you. i THOUGHT you did it deliberately and i didn't know. Sorry but i'm human. youre the one being mean to me and now i'm going to jump off a cliff. i'm going to tell alpha, airzel, winx and EVERYONE else the reason i am not on this wiki KTHNXBAi :D so long KellynKaz (talk) 07:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Kellyn is on the way to the golden gate bridge. please leave a message after the be3ep. beep wanna be firends?KellynKaz (talk) 07:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey there, I'm zachattack31. I believe you asked me for help with the Minx Elfin infobox. Just wanted to let you know, I made it smaller. There is really no rocket science to it. The infobox's size depends on the image in the box. The smaller the picture, the smaller the infobox. Leave a message anytime. I'll try to help anyway I can. Good luck with your goal by the way. Re: Admin Sorry, but with only almost 500 edits, you're probably not going to become an Administrator. Also, you haven't been participating in the community and/or updating the articles consistently. Personally, since we've rejected people with over 3,000 edits, we don't think it would be fair to make you an Admin, especially if said person has been here almost every day, actively contributing. Sorry. :/ Oh, right. Silly me, I was thinking about Winxrainbowix, since we all thought he was a girl. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Minx, who is that in your Avatar picture? Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 12:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) go ahead, we didn't start this. You did. I could care less what you do now. He's not the one who comes up out of no where changing things without permission. That was you. Go to central, I don't care, we've done NOTHING wrong. Of all of the [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'things ']]I am 08:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC)